Scream: The Vanishing
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "The Orphanage" | next = "Heavenly Creatures" }} "The Vanishing" is the tenth episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kevin Kolsch and Dennis Widmyer with a script written by Eoghan O'Donnell. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, August 2nd, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, the killer ups the stakes in the game and goes after one of the surviving members of the Lakewood Six: Noah Foster. Stabbing him and trapping him inside of a coffin, he challenges Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen to save him in time. But to do so, they must first solve the killer's riddle. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode has been made available on MTV.com. * Series co-creator Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series directed by Kevin Kolsch. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series directed by Dennis Widmyer. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series written by Eoghan O'Donnell. * Kieran Wilcox makes a behind-the-scenes appearance on this episode only. He tries calling Emma Duval on her cell phone, but she doesn't answer. * Eli Hudson makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode only. * The pig farm that Maggie Duval and Miguel Acosta go to is located on Pikeview Road. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1993 psychological thriller film The Vanishing starring Kiefer Sutherland, which was a remake of a 1988 Dutch film by the same name. It follows the pattern of season two of titling all of their episodes after horror movies. Both the movie and this episode deal with characters being buried alive. * The body being skewered with the scythe on the video feed is Jake Fitzgerald. He was one of the original Lakewood Six, and the first murder victim of season two. He was killed in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". * Maggie Duval is shown placing and receiving notes from Brandon James inside of a knot of a tree in both the flashback sequences and the normal timeline. This is reminiscent of the characters of Scout and Boo Radley from the 1960 novel To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. Body count * Zoe Vaughn - Drowned to death in a coffin filled with water. She is now the fifth murder victim seen in this season following: Jake Fitzgerald, Eddie Hayes, Seth Branson, and Haley Meyers. Quotes * Noah Foster: It's not supposed to end like this. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Vanishing" at the Scream Wiki References Related episodes Scream 2x01 001.jpg| "I Know What You Did..." Scream 2x03 005.jpg| '''"Vacancy" Scream 2x09 002.jpg| "The Orphanage" Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories